<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Владимир by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094204">Владимир</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dracula's original brother(s), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дракулёнок несколько удивился, узнав о Владимире. В доме о нём почему-то ни разу не заходил разговор, и до нынешнего времени вампирёнок даже не знал о существовании третьего брата.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Владимир</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Драк, к нам летит Владимир! — Александр заглянул в комнату младшего брата.<br/>      Дракулёнок сидел на кровати и разгадывал ребусы в газете для вампиров «Ночной глас». Услышав слова брата, он приподнял голову и нахмурил лоб.<br/>       — Владимир? — удивлённо поинтересовался он. — А кто это?<br/>       — Это наш общий старший брат, — терпеливо пояснил Саша, что было делом удивительным, между прочим. — Ему уже почти двести девяносто лет! А сегодня он впервые за столько лет будет в Румынии.<br/>      Дракулёнок несколько удивился, узнав о Владимире. В доме о нём почему-то ни разу не заходил разговор, и до нынешнего времени вампирёнок даже не знал о существовании третьего брата.<br/>       — А когда он прилетит? — просил он Александра.<br/>      Тот улыбнулся:<br/>       — Завтра на закате. Интересно будет посмотреть, как он выглядит.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Дракулёнок волновался, накручивая на палец край своего плаща. Он нервничал, не зная, как реагировать на брата.<br/>      Владимир прибыл около часа назад. Тепло поприветствовав младших, он потрепал Дракулёнка по волосам и отправился к отцу — доложить ему о каких-то неприятностях на русской границе.<br/>      Вампирёнок нет-нет, да прислушивался к тихим голосам старших. Те говорили о чём-то скучном, взрослом, но Дракулёнку нравился голос Владимира — глубокий, бархатный, он гипнотизировал его. Да и вообще, новый брат оказался очень хорошим монстром. Это не могло не радовать.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>       — Привет, малыш. Чем занимаешься? — Владимир осторожно заглянул в комнату младшего брата.<br/>      Дракулёнок оторвался от «Ночного гласа» и нерешительно улыбнулся:<br/>       — Читаю.<br/>       — О, а ты, я вижу, уже большой мальчик! — Старший вампир сел рядом с ним на кровать и в течение нескольких минут любовался на младшего брата. — Хочешь, расскажу о своих путешествиях?<br/>      Младший кивнул, и он принялся за неторопливый разговор.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>      Нет, самый старший брат — это всё же очень хорошо. Он много знает, много умеет и всегда готов помочь в любой неприятной или сложной ситуации.<br/>      И когда вскоре Владимира не стало, Дракула действительно горько сожалел об этой утрате.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>